Hetalia: Love Heals Torture
by miss mari ma
Summary: ChinaxOC Sasha Dixon aka Jamaica leaves her home since she's now the new member of the World Conference meeting. She thinks that she ran away from her problems, but it follow her only to bring her down more. While being away from home, Jamaica befriends China and it puts her in peace. Will China be the one who will help Jamaica end her problems from home?
1. Introduction

Introduction

You might know right off the bat which country I am by the sound of my accent, but there is a whole lot more to me than just my accent. I'm an island that's actually the fifth largest, but I'm still small. I'm a beautiful place to go to for vacations because we have beautiful beaches and the oceans are wonderfully clear. Our music is very well known in North America even though they believe that we're talking gibberish. I am the country known as Jamaica. My real name is Sasha Dixon. As a country, I've gone through some major problems in my life. I was a possession of the Spanish and then I became a possession of the English. Ever since I gained my independence, I've feared that I'll belong to another country and I'll be seen as the weakest island. I had nightmares of the souls laughing and torturing me constantly. Now that I'm older, I kind of dropped that fear of being belonged to a country. It's because I have this huge fear of my brother and his friend.

My big brother, Dandrae, has been watching me for as long as I can remember. He entertained me when I was down and he would protect whenever there was trouble. Now that he's a man, he thinks he can do everything bad like sell drugs and rob peoples' homes. Just recently, he met a man named Vashon and that man has his eyes set on me. I don't like him because he pretty much does the same things Dandrae does. I also dislike how the way he looks. Vashon is light skinned with a mustache and small beard. He has dreadlocks in the middle of his head while the left and right side are shaved down. He wears baggy clothes and he wears his pants below his ass. No one in the world likes that! What tortures me is that my brother is trying to hook up with that monstrosity and he knows that I don't like him. That is basically the biggest beating I'm dealing with in my life as Sasha Dixon.

Last weekend, I got a letter saying that I'm am going to be the new country taking part of a World Conference from now on. This is putting my problems on hold because I'm going to be out of town. I'm so excited to be discussing world problems with different countries. I just hope that I'll get on their good side and find some allies who would fight alongside me no matter what. At least I'll be able to get away from my problems. My name is Jamaica and I'll be meeting with other countries in a meeting tomorrow morning. Wish me luck!


	2. Chapter 1

" Take a great shower, eat a good breakfast, relax my nerves...and everything would be cool...I hope..."

Today is the day that I will show my face to other countries in the World Conference meeting. I maybe excited in the outside, but in the inside, my heart was beating quickly and my blood got warmer. I'm pretty nervous because I don't know how they will look at me. They might see me as a low-class country and I might its next victim of invasion. If it happens, then I'll have to be ready to fight them at all cost. Plus, I have to study their personalities myself and see which one will make that move. Other than that, I plan to get along with them.

I put on a forest green dress shirt which had gold buttons going straight down, a black dress skirt, and flat shoes. As for my hair...well, I tied it at the bottom and hung it over my left shoulder. After eating a healthy and boosting breakfast, I called for a ride and head outside to wait. After thirty minutes, the cab arrives. I get inside the cab and my ride to the Conference Hall begins.

The ride lasted for at least an hour and I was dropped off somewhere close to the Conference Hall. I got this map yesterday which will help me find my way to the area...but it turns out that the map was worthless. I got lost and I think I'm really far from the area now. I check my watch to see if I can still make it on time. I have ten minutes to arrive to this conference. At that moment, I freak out about not being punctual. I retrace my steps hoping that I find the place, but still, I can't find the location. Then, I go crazy even more when I found that I have six minutes left. I keep telling myself, "Mi guh beh late."

A woman with short blonde hair spots me getting scared. She walks up to me and she asks, " What's the matter?"

" I'm not going to make it on time. I'm going to a meeting today and I must be on time. But I don't think I will..."

"Oh, you must be the new member. Great to meet you."

"I don't an to rude, but can we PLEASE cut the chattering and let's just go already?!"

"Oh! I'm sorry. Let's hurry."

The blonde woman grabs my arm and we begin to run to the Conference Hall together. I'm glad I wore flat shoes because my feet would be hurting if I wore heels.

The woman and I arrive to the meeting with one minute to spare and I take my seat. I look around the conference room and I see that there are so many men in the room. There were four females in the room, including myself. I do feel pretty weird being around so many men. It's like I have a harem.

The meeting begins with a very loud voice that boomed the room.

"Good! Now that everyone is present, we can now begin the meeting. First, there's a new country here and she must introduce herself." a blonde man says.

I knew he was talking about me because I'm the only new country who is in the room. The two countries that I sat in the middle of look at me. One smiled brightly at me while the other stares with an unreadable face. Not to mention, that they're both males. I sigh and manage to stand up with trembling legs. After standing up, I realize that all the countries have their eyes on me. A pair of eyes that belonged to a girl who wore a purple dress made me even more nervous.

"Okay..." I whisper to myself then introduced aloud, " Hello! My name is Jamaica and I hope to get along with all of you!"

Finally, I got the introduction off my chest. At first, the room still remained silent until a happy voice yells out, " Hello, Jamaica!" I look to my left to see a man with brown hair which had an odd curl sticking out. He was waving at me happily. Probably after the meeting, I'll talk to the countries. I have this feeling that I'll fit in. I think I'll be alright...

Then, the meeting actually begun with the man mentioning an issue that is going on. I listen to everything that he's saying. At that moment, a country made a disagreement. A country known as America, came up with an idea that we should get a superhero to fix up whatever the problem was. I shake my head slowly because of how unrealistic his idea is. Another country disagreed with America's idea just by saying that it has to be an idea that has to relate to REAL LIFE. His voice sounded like a British accent and I knew by the voice that it was Britain. I can forgive for controlling my country since we're actually going to be working together from now on. Then, a Frenchman cites out his idea which puts Britain in the position of disagreement as well. The entire meeting went on with ideas after ideas and disagreements after disagreements. Some just sat back and watched them talk nonsense. I have to at least help keep it in control,so blurt out as loud at I could by saying,

" Everyone shut up and listen! If the problem is taxes, its either that we have to deal with it, increase it or decrease it. No superhero fuckery and no putting stereotypical phrases on other countries please. Does it sound that hard? I don't think so. Now, give out some realistic ideas."

The countries that were fighting with each other stopped their bickering and looked at me. I made an exasperated sigh and cross my arms. After that, the meeting the started off with dumb ideas slowed down by giving out reasonable ones. But, it only made the meeting at bit longer. About an hour later, the meeting finished. I got to admit that this meeting...was hell of crazy...


	3. Chapter 2

After sitting and listening to my first World Conference meeting, all countries including myself went to a dining hall to have lunch. I really wasn't all that hungry, but I did have something to at least curb an incoming hunger pain. While eating lunch, I met up with the short blonde haired woman whom I've met earlier this morning.

"Hello." she says to me. "Hi." I greet back to her calmly.

"We haven't met each other properly since we were in such a hurry, so I thought that we should start over." she says, "My name is Belgium and I know that you're Jamaica. Nice to meet someone from the islands." "Nice to meet you, Belgium." I shake her hand as she smiles at me. Belgium seems to be a very kind person. She looks like she's the type that is happy all the time. I wish I could be like her. After introducing herself, we discuss on how I will get to the Conference Hall on time. Belgium suggested that we should car pool which sounds like a good decision. Her brother, Netherlands, will drive us there since he is also part of the meetings. I didn't meet him yet, but I'll know when Belgium introduces me to him. Belgium and I get ourselves some water and someone bumps into me accidentally. As a result, I spill a bit of water on my shirt.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, mademoiselle. Are you okay?" I hear a French voice apologize to me. " I'm fine. It's just a little spill, but it'll dry quick." I reply and look to my left to see a handsome Frenchman next to me. "I don't think we've met before, have we?" he asks. "No. Not really." I answer. "Well, my name is France, but you can call me by Francis if you like." he introduces himself to me, "I'm sorry, Belgium, but do you mind if I steal Jamaica for a moment?"

"No. It's okay." she replies to France and France quickly takes me away from Belgium. France treats me to some more lunch despite that I'm not that hungry. Anyway, I eat lunch with France and we develop a conversation. "So, since I told you my real name, what's your real name?" he asks. " I'd rather keep my first name to myself. When I get comfortable with you and the others, I'll tell you my real name." I answer. "Trust me, Jamaica. Before the end of this week, you'll know me well enough for me to say your real name." he tells me, "And of course, you have to get to know the others as well." "So, what should I know?" I ask.

"Nothing. You'll get to know others by yourself." I hear a British voice. I look behind France to see Britain, whom I was once under the control of. I'm totally over it, so I honestly don't hold any animosity towards him and I don't hate him. "Jamaica, you shouldn't talk to France to much because he knows how to shove lies into your ear." Britain says. "Don't listen to him, mon chere. He's the black sheep of Europe and you look like you don't like black sheep." France says. "You're right, France, but I don't think that Britain is a black sheep." I reply. "Thanks, Jamaica." Britain thanks me. The two seemed like they were going to fight again like in the meeting, so I slowly walk away from the battle that's going to happen.

After walking away, I found myself walking around aimlessly around the dining hall. I don't know what to do next. To me, it's not easy to meet new people because I don't know who to trust. I think I'm just overpowered about being with different countries and the meeting. I thought it was going to be smooth and easy, but I thought wrong. I went for another cup of water and then lean against the wall. I drink my water and then a Chinese man walks up to me.

"Overwhelming isn't it?" he asks. "I guess you can say that." I reply. "Don't worry. You'll get used to to these meetings and countries eventually." he says. "I hope I do. I've already seen some crazy ones. France is actually a good example." I said.

"That's just France. He'll hit on any new girl."

"I guess I should be more careful with France. I should've figured that out because he wants to know my real name."

"He just met you."

"Exactly. Oh. I don't think I know what your name is."

"You can call me China."

"Okay. China. You seem to know a lot about the other countries."

"Not all of them, but I do know about some."

"Fill me in."

China begins to tell me about some of the countries. He mentioned America, Japan, Italy, Germany and Russia. He gave me information about Russia the most because I could be easily tricked by him. He maybe sweet on the outside, but he's looking for other countries to control. He might even ask me to "become one" with him. "I really do appreciate you telling me about some of the countries." I say to China.

"_Mei wenti_. If you need anything, you can ask me anywhere and anytime."

"Thanks, China."

I shake hands with him, finish my water, and headed back home with help from Belgium of course. I'm proud of myself talking to other people from different countries. I don't think that there's anyone around here who would want to control me except for Russia. Still, I haven't met all of the countries yet, but I have plenty of time to do that. Other than that, I ready for tomorrow's meeting.

*_Mei wenti-_No problem


	4. Chapter 3

After getting a ride from my new friend, Belgium, I enter my home and get comfortable which starts off with a nice warm shower and then putting on some nice comfy clothes. I go to the living room and try to at least put on something to watch, but the sound of the phone gets my attention. I jump off the couch and run towards the phone. As I got to the phone, I quickly answered it. "Hello?" I greet into the phone. "Whaa gwan, muh sistah?" The voice from the other side of the phone made my eyes widen in fear. How did he get my number? It's impossible...

"Yuh got sum nerve tuh be callin' meh, Dandrae."

"Wah? Mi can't talk tuh muh sistah?"

"Mi nah longer yuh sistah in case yuh haven't known."

"Ah yuh still mad at meh?"

"Yah. If yuh guh bulleh yuh sistah by givin' her to a monstah, then yuh don't need a sistah." I slam the phone back on the hook and got back to what I was doing. At that moment when I sat down, the phone rang once more. I didn't plan on answering it again, but it continued to ring continuously when I don't answer it. The fact that he's not not stopping is making me quiver in fear. I don't want to be with Vashon and both him and my brother don't understand that. So, to calm myself down, I drink some Red Stripe beers. Throughout the entire night, I drank and drank and drank until I couldn't drink no more. Then, I found time to sleep peacefully even though the phone continues to ring.

The next morning, I wake up with a pounding in my head. This was a pounding that I haven't encounter before even though I had one before; this one was worse. Perhaps I drank one too many Red Stripes and I wasn't paying attention to how many I was drinking. Plus, I forgot that I have to be present for a meeting today. I'll try and be there today. I slowly make my way downstairs and go to the kitchen for some breakfast. I actually thought of having less because I don't want to ruin my stomach. As I sip some water slowly, the phone rings. I'm very afraid of answer it. I don't want to deal with my "brother" at the moment, but I still answered the phone. "Hello?" I say. "Jamaica? Is that you? It's Belgium."

"Oh. Good morning, Belgium."

"Are you okay? You don't sound to well."

"I have a hangover."

"A hangover? What were you drinking?"

"Beer. I had way too many."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but still, this meeting is a mandatory one. You must be there."

"Okay."

"My brother and I will be there soon."

"Alright. I'll see you later."

"_Tot ziens_."

I hang up the phone and started to get ready for this meeting. I put on a black work dress instead of bright colors this time; I don't want to have to hurt my head even more. After getting dressed and straightening out my hair, Belgium and Netherlands arrived in front of my house. I get in the back seat, buckle myself up, and Netherlands pulls off from my house.

Forty-five minutes later, we arrive at the Conference Hall. Before heading inside, Netherlands pulls up front. "You can head inside, Jamaica." Belgium says, " Netherlands and I will meet you inside." "Okay. Thanks, guys." I step out of the car and approach the doors. I grab hold of the knob and then, the doors flew open making me fall on my butt. "Aiya! Jamaica, are you alright?" I hear a familiar voice ask me. I take the person's hand and I reply, "Yes. I'm alright." I'm able to get on my feet and see the person's face.

"Good morning, China."

"Ni hao. Are you ready for the meeting today?"

"Not really." I hold onto my head which was still pounding. I groan in pain as it continues to pulse. "I have a hangover."

"A hangover?"

"Yes."

"Come with me." China takes my hand and walks me to the dining hall. He then gets me two cups of coffee and sits with me at the table. "We still have time before the meeting, so you might as well have coffee and pain killers." China says.

"Thank you."

"What were you drinking?"

"I was drinking beer known as Red Stripe. It's a Jamaican beer."

"How many did you drink?"

"I don't know. I know drank a lot. I think more than seven."

"You shouldn't have drank so much. You would've died from alcohol poisoning."

"I know. I know."

"And why were you drinking?"

I look at China for a moment when he asked my that question. I don't want to tell him about last night, so I answered, "It's personal."

"Personal. I understand. I won't force you to tell me."

Then, I felt something when he said that he understood. I never actually met anyone who never forced me to do anything before. I think I can trust China. He helps me like he said he would. "Take it easy with the drinking, okay?" he asks. "I will." I answered to him.

* _Tot ziens—See you soon._


End file.
